О том, как лишний раз вывести из себя доктора Хауса
by synfilifjonky
Summary: Хауса дико раздражает последняя тенденция моды в женских причёсках. К тому же он жутко ревнует Уилсона к Стерве... а может, наоборот?


\- Значит, что там первое? - спрашивает Уилсон.  
\- Вот, - Она держит в руках руководство на планшете. - Собери все в одну прядь и перехвати резиночкой.  
\- Так... - Уилсон старательно орудует расческой, подбирая пряди.  
\- А теперь сфотографируй, - командует она, приподняв голову.  
Уилсон тянется за телефоном и, придерживая ее пряди одной рукой, старательно балансирует, фотографируя ее затылок.  
\- Теперь пропускаешь одну прядь под другой... - диктует она.  
Уилсон наклоняется, смотрит в руководство через плечо Эмбер. Тщательно укладывает пряди одна под другой, как указано в руководстве.  
\- Не забудь - сфотографируй дальше, - говорит она.  
\- Ага... Подержи теперь сама.  
Она держит двумя руками волосы на затылке, пока он сделает следующий снимок.  
Так он возится и старательно фотографирует шаг за шагом, пока она спокойно сидит, откинувшись, и ждет, пока он закончит. Расчески, резинки, заколочки... Шаг за шагом - все это будет тщательно отредактировано и выложено в Инстаграм. Эмбер щурится на свет лампы и склоняется головой к его плечу.  
\- Сейчас закончим, дорогая, - шепчет Уилсон.  
\- Не забудь обработать фильтром, - мурлычет она, поводя плечами.

***  
Почему Хаус сегодня не в духе? Почему не переносит вида Тринадцати с лежащей на плече небрежно заплетенной по последней моде косой? Почему раздраженно срывается на пациентку, хрупкую блондинку с аккуратно уложенными косичками на висках? Почему ворчит себе под нос: "Чтобы эту долбаную моду..."  
Потому что сегодня с утра, придя на работу и первым делом, как обычно, просматривая у себя в кабинете Инстаграм, наткнулся в своей френдленте на пошаговое фото плетения французской косы. Которое выложили Эмбер и Уилсон, Эмбер и Уилсон! Хауса ничто не может вывести из равновесия больше, чем осознание, что его друг плетёт косы Беспощадной Стерве.  
Весь день он злится и язвит больше, чем обычно. Последней каплей его терпения - встретить в коридоре Кэмерон, у которой все волосы подобраны на затылке в изысканное французское плетение, тугие широкие пряди отливают великолепным рыжеватым цветом.  
Хаус так распекает ее за эту прическу, что Кэмерон заливается слезами прямо в коридоре и начинает сдёргивать с волос заколки и разматывать косу, морщась от боли. При виде ее слез Хаусу становится немного легче, но ненадолго.  
Он приходит в кабинет к Кадди под конец рабочего дня. Кадди, засидевшись сегодня допоздна, возится с документацией.  
Слава богу, Кадди не изменила сегодня своей всегдашней прическе. Ее пышные черные кудри не удержит никакое плетение.  
Хаус подходит к ее столу, останавливается, как будто бы собираясь с рассеянными мыслями.  
\- Ты представляешь: он делает ей прически!  
\- Кто? - рассеянно отзывается Кадди, перебирая папки на столе.  
\- Уилсон - Стерве. И выкладывает в Инстаграм!  
Хаус садится, ставя между колен свою трость.  
\- Каково, а? Нет, ну я понимаю там что… Но заставлять Уилсона плести косы, Уилсона! Ну что мы с ним раньше выкладывали друг для друга в Инстаграм? Грузовики, голых женщин… а теперь он, видите ли, плетет косички своей девушке! Идиллия!  
Кадди не отвечает, возясь с бумагами, и Хаус злится, крутя перед собою трость.  
\- Когда она писала ему научную работу, я молчал… (Мне бы кто-нибудь написал научную работу…) Но это… Уилсон становится настоящим подкаблучником… Ненавижу баб. Ненавижу волосы. Ненавижу блондинок. Ненавижу _крашеных_ блондинок.  
\- Я не знала, что она крашеная, - вставляет Кадди.  
\- Да все равно… Ну попросили бы меня, я бы заплел ей косичку. Я тоже умею… - Хаусу вдруг явственно представляется, как он с расческой в руках наклоняется над головой Стервы, а она сидит, расслабленно щурясь и мурлыча на свет лампы. - Я тоже умею, - повторяет он снова и снова. - Но чтобы Уилсон ещё и волосы ей плёл…  
Наконец Кадди это надоедает, она захлопывает папку и говорит:  
\- Если тебе так хочется притронуться к ее волосам -  
Что "если", она не успевает договорить. Хаус вскакивает как ошпаренный.  
\- Да что вы все..! Да чтобы я, да чтобы…! - каркает он, словно спугнутая ворона, удаляясь из кабинета Кадди.  
Но желание, названное вслух, становится неудержимым и томит Хауса всё больше и больше. За окнами сгустились и потемнели сумерки, все ушли домой, а Хаус всё никак не соберётся, медлит. И вот наконец берёт свою трость и тащится в ординаторскую, где за историей болезни сидит дежурящая сегодня Стерва, сидит за столом, и под светом от лампы на её затылке мягко отливает каждой прядью творение рук Уилсона - французская коса.  
Хаус, помявшись, подходит. Подносит руку к её волосам.  
\- Можно?  
Она поворачивает голову. Смотрит вопросительно.  
\- Что?  
\- Потрогать…  
Она удивленно поднимает бровь и коротко отвечает:  
\- Нет.  
Хаус мигом отскакивает от нее на полтора метра. И пока он, кружа по ординаторской, стуча тростью, озвучивает ей все, что он думает о волосах, стервах, блондинках – _крашеных_ блондинках! - о бабской моде и подкаблучниках - пока спешно, продолжая громко стучать, уходит, хлопнув дверью, -  
По лицу Стервы, сладко потягивающейся за столом, ясно видно, что день у нее сегодня прошел не зря. И не зря она придумала предложить Уилсону сфотографировать пошагово плетённую косу и выложить в Инстаграм….


End file.
